


Happiness

by lti_incognito



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lightning Fast verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lti_incognito/pseuds/lti_incognito
Summary: Mike drinks and has some deep thoughts.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodoldfashioned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodoldfashioned/gifts), [FAB900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAB900/gifts).



> Of course this takes place in the HITB-verse and all that!

Sometimes during days like these—days that seem to sit outside the usual flow of time—Mike sits, casually sips from whatever drink was available, and contemplates life. He sits behind the only desk available in this VCR repair shop; he is meant to be working, but no one even has VCRs to fix anymore. There is no one that can yell at him for the lack of work and he’s pretty sure even the owners of the shop have forgotten all about their misguided business venture.

In some ways Mike’s life is pretty disappointing and acknowledging this has lead him down a cynical and bitter path. He never left his hometown and any hopes and dreams that his younger self had were ultimately replaced by life’s cruel gifts.

Mike feels the other presence entering the room before he even sees it, and he has to concede that life maybe wasn’t as horrid to him as his dramatic self would insist. He had somehow been charming enough to Lady Luck that she had granted him some Happiness.

He can’t help but smile as he feels his Happiness pull and take a seat on the chair next to his. Mike gently pulls away from his reverie, coming out of the mess that are his thoughts just enough to acknowledge and smile at the man next to him. Jay smiles, a soft, uneven smile that is full of boyish charm—Mike feels embittered heart swell in response. He smiles back, hoping to return even a quarter of the affection he was just given.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Jay had, for some reason, also chosen to spend his day in a basically abandoned repair shop Mike knew his soul would have withered away long ago and left only a shell of a man. Even before they had confessed their romantic feelings for one another—after years of needless pining—Mike had known Jay held the keys to his beaten down heart.

It was hard to be stoic and bitter when his friend was a constant source of joy. Together they spent ages, countless hours discussing everything from the worst films that they had ever had the misfortune of viewing to life-their pasts and what they hope the future might bring them. It was during one of these hours-long discussions that Mike had realized that he wanted nothing more in life but to keep making Jay laugh. Mike wanted to spend the rest of his no-longer-miserable days watching Jay light up as he passionately discussed whatever new film he had recently watched. And Mike found unexpected comfort in the fact Jay shared in those same desires.

Mike can’t help but reach out and entwine his fingers with Jay’s own. Jay seems to sense the severity of Mike’s daydreams and, in a show of the tenderness that Mike loves, he gently squeezes. So, even though the repair shop is as still as a morgue, it isn’t a desolate space. To Mike and Jay the shop is filled with laughter, love, and a warmth that keeps both of their once-frozen hearts beating.  

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, just a small introspective piece that I originally wrote for a poetry class lol. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! And thanks to the wonderful writers in this tiny, niche part of the fandom :D Y'all are honestly inspirational!
> 
> (im also lovetheinsane)


End file.
